The instant invention provides the 4-(2-bornyloxy)-2-butyn-1-ol of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR2## as well as the use thereof for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Inexpensive woody, patchouli-like aromas with woody, camphoraceous, patchouli-like and cedar-like topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, perfumed polymers, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and the like are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
Nothing in the prior art suggests the 4-(2-bornyloxy)-2-butyn-1-ol of our invention or organoleptic uses of same.